Escape Artist
by Dual Maxwell
Summary: 1998: 2 years ago, Harry Potter left the Wizarding World and now, 2 years later, only one can bring him back in times of great need. HarryDraco Slash and Goblet of Fire and Order of the Pheonix spoilers. - Chapter 2 is updated! -
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and the plot so if you are looking for a reason to get some money out of me, you'd better find a better reason.  
  
:: Escape Artist ::  
  
:: Prolouge ::  
  
He wanted, no, _needed_ to forget. He needed to forget _now_. He needed to get away from the guilt that's welling up like an on-flowing river inside him. Inside his heart.  
  
He thought of the numbers of methods he could use to forget. "I wonder which method I should use," he thought, smiling bitterly at the half moon. His brain thought of choosing a suitable method but in his heart, he knew that no matter which method he use, he needed to forget. To get away.  
  
To escape.  
  
He just couldn't take it anymore. First Cedric, then Sirius. He knew that if he didn't escape now, he would most likely lose what little sanity he has left.  
  
Sure, everyone tells him that it wasn't he's fault that Cedric is died and Sirius is behind the veil but he knew better.  
  
He knew that if he hadn't told Cedric to take the Cup with him, Cedric would have been still alive.  
  
He knew that if he hadn't went to the Department of Myteries to find Sirius and fallen into Voldemort's trap, Sirius would have never the need to save him and he would have still been alive; not having to fall into the veil.  
  
He knew that he had contributed, in a way, to Voldemort's return.  
  
How bloody ironic.   
  
He defeated Voldemort, only to help him return again.  
  
He was no better than Voldemort. He had murdered two in the short period of two years.  
  
He was no better than the merciless killer. He was no better and he knew it.  
  
"I need to leave. Now. At least, that way, the world would have one less murderer to deal with," he thought with Gryffindor determination. He knew what he had to do now. Now, it's a matter of which method to use.  
  
Commit suicide, walk up to Voldemort's front door and ask him to kill him or become a muggle, never to have to do anything with the Wizarding World ever again.  
  
Choice 1. Nah, even if he was a killer, he was also the Saviour. If he died, the world is _doomed_.  
  
Ditto for choice 2.  
  
"I guess the best is choice 3." He whispered to the half moon, talking as if the half moon was a friend.  
  
Standing up from his position on the stone-hard floor, he folded his oversized clothes and put them on his bed. His emerald eyes scanned the room for any pointy objects. His eyes didn't stop until a bright twinkle caught his attention.  
  
Moving closer, he saw that it was a safety pin. "It might not be sharp enough, but it should do." He thought as he picked it up and opened it without hesitation.  
  
Walking towards the door, he carefully undid the lock with the pin. A few seconds passed as he finally got it unlocked when a soft 'click' sounded.  
  
He opened the door and tiptoed to his cupboard, unlocking the door the same way and getting the same results.  
  
Carrying the rest of his belongings upstairs, he was careful not to make even a whimper.  
  
When he had reached his room, he tugged on the loose floorboard and took the things out. As his belongings were so little, he managed to pack everything inside his trunk within minutes with some trunk space to spare.  
  
He was ready to go. But there was one last thing to do. Taking a parchment and a quill, he wrote in the best handwriting he could manage:  
  
Dear Ron and Hermione,  
  
before you ask, yes, I know that you are at Ron's Hermione. I would like to say that this year I would not be coming back. I can't stand it anymore. There are becoming an increasing number of murders on Voldemort's part. I know for a fact that he's doing them because of me. I am very sorry. I am leaving and I won't be coming back for God knows how long. I know that sorry doesn't make up anything but I can only hope that you understand why I'm doing this. Please tell Dumbledore that it isn't his fault. Tell Snape thanks for making me a stronger person. Tell Remus that I'm sorry and please tell the Weasley family that they have been very caring for me during the past few years and I appreciate everything that they have done for me. Please understand that leaving was unavoidable. If I didn't leave, more innocent people would die because of me. Thank you for understanding.  
  
Love,  
  
Harry Potter   
  
He folded the letter and approached Hedwig. Whispering in a sad voice, he said, "Hedwig, please send this to Ron's house and stay with them alright? They would make a much better owner than I am."  
  
Hedwig cooed as if disagreeing and held out a leg for Harry to tie the letter, after which she flew off. Harry looked at the empty sky sadly.  
  
He would miss them, that's for sure but it's for the best.  
  
Tearing his gaze away, he walked out the door, one hand in his pocket while the other held his trunk.  
  
Harry took one last glance before walking out into the ghost-like street.  
  
Leaving Privet Drive and the Wizarding World behind.  
  
:: To Be Continued ::  
  
:: Author's Notes - Yes, I know that it's crappy. But I urge you to send me your reviews however crappy it is. _However_, flames will be used for cooking my dinner which I missed. :: 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and the plot so if you are looking for a reason to get some money out of me, you'd better find a better reason. However, I own Terry Poffers and all the OCs.  
  
:: Author's Notes - I will be adding the reactions and the process of Harry's transformation and all the other stuff that I have left out in this chapter as a side story. My response to the reviewers at the end of the chapter. Oh yeah, the chapter is set 2 years after he has left. ::  
  
:: Escape Artist ::  
  
:: Chapter 1 ::  
  
It was a bright Monday morning as 18 year old Terry Poffers struggled to get out of bed to get ready for his first and worst class, Chemistry. Terry sat up on his knees and somehow managed to fight down an oncoming yawn. Looking at the clock, his eyes widened. It was 8 AM and Chemistry starts at 8.30 AM.  
  
Flinging off his blanket, he ran to the bathroom as quickly as he could. Using his Seeker reflexes, Terry just managed to get everything done by 8.15.  
  
He looked over to his room mate, Darryl McCoy and saw that he was still sleeping. Being the good room mate he was, he used his Chemistry book and slapped Darryl's head and was rewarded with a groan and his room mate's back.  
  
Using his last attempt to get Darryl awake, Terry leaned in and shouted into his ear, "WAKE UP NOW UNLESS YOU WANT HENKSONS TO SCOLD YOU!"  
  
That immediately got an effect.   
  
Darryl fell onto the floor with his blankets tangled with his legs. Looking at the time, which was 8.20, he cursed loudly and got up to get ready.  
  
Terry ran out of the room and into Chemistry class, knocking a few people on the way.  
  
Finally making it, he sat at the very back of the classroom. The alarm of his watch rang, signalling the start of his dreaded class.  
  
At that precise moment, Mister Gerald Henksons swept into the room, successfully silencing the room.  
  
Terry wished that he didn't have the ability to do that; he reminded him of Snape.  
  
Rushing in as Henksons opened his mouth to speak, Darryl came to a stop in front of his teacher and smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Uh, good morning?" He said uncertainly.  
  
Henksons did not greet back, however. All he did was glare at Darryl. The said student gulped.  
  
"Why, pray tell, are you late Mister McCoy?" Henksons asked with a sneer in his voice.  
  
Everybody's but Terry's first thought were, "God help him."  
  
Terry's first thought was, "Snape."  
  
"I, uh, I..." Darryl stuttered, seemingly shrinking at the glare.  
  
Henksons gave what seemed like a growl and snapped, "one more time McCoy, and it's off to the principal's office with you. Get out of my sight."  
  
Darryl happily obliged as he sat next to Terry. Henksons was opening his mouth to speak when an announcement was made.  
  
"All students and teachers, please proceed to the Hall for an important announcement," Mrs Eleanor "McGonagall" Benson rang across the campus. "I repeat, all students, please proceed to the Hall for an important announcement. Thank you."  
  
Growling in displeasure for not being able to scare anyone, Henksons dismissed the Year 2 Chemistry students.  
  
"Phew, talk about perfect timing." Darryl said to Terry as soon as they were out of the class.  
  
"Yeah," Terry agreed.  
  
At the Hall, the principal, Mister Jonathan Murent stepped onto the platform and got perfect silence at once.  
  
"Dumbledore," Terry thought unconciously.  
  
Clearing his throat, the almost bald principal spoke, "as an exchange program with England, we will be sending 5 students to London and 5 British would be sent here, to America. We, the teachers, have already selected the 5 students and they are Pamela Pankins...,"  
  
Terry tuned out after that. "London? The London I left behind to come to America? Oh my God. Please not me. Don't choose me." He thought in despair as the principal's voice reached his ears again.  
  
"... Darryl McCoy and Terry Poffers. These are the 5 students going. That is all. Thank you." Applause filled the Hall as everyone made their way out of the Hall.  
  
Darryl was by his side, jumping like a hyperactive rabbit. "Oh we're going to London. Isn't that great?"  
  
"Yeah great..." Terry replied weakly.  
  
"Hey, you okay?" By then Darryl had stopped jumping and was walking by his side, looking concerned.  
  
"Yeah, just fine and dandy." Terry smiled weakly at his room mate cum best friend.  
  
Darryl clapped his back. "Good man."  
  
"Yeah fine, just fine." Terry whispered.  
  
:: To Be Continued ::  
  
:: Author's Notes - Yes, Harry is Terry and he's in America. Anyway, is this good or is it crappier than before? Please review! Please note that flames would be used to burn my school work. Below are the responses for the reviews of the Prolouge. ::   
  
:; Reviews ::  
  
Dark-Fox - Thanks for reviewing and here's the next chapter for you!  
  
Madison Conwell, Secret Agent - You think that it's _good_?! Oh my God, you think it's good! Thank you so much and I'll keep writing! 


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and the plot so if you are looking for a reason to get some money out of me, you'd better find a better reason. However, I own the name Terry Poffers and all the OCs.  
  
:: Author's Notes - Hey all! I'm really sorry for making you wait so long for this chapter but I had writer's block for some time now. ::  
  
:: Escape Artist ::  
  
:: Chapter 2 ::  
  
"Darryl! Stop bouncing on my bed! It's not a trampoline for Pete's sake!" Terry yelled at his best friend. Today was the day that they would be going to London and Darryl was hyper and when Darryl becomes hyper, it's a bad thing.  
  
"We are going to London! We are going to London!" Said boy got off Terry's bed but continued chanting all the way to the bathroom. Terry shook his head and muttered "sometimes I wonder if he's 18 years old or 18 months old" while he packed his suitcase. He heard the tap being turned on and muffled chanting coming from the bathroom.  
  
Terry shook his head again and a thought crossed his mind. "If there's anything harder than being a runaway wizard, it's a runaway wizard going back to his country."  
  
He sighed as he heard the chanting becoming louder and louder. He grabbed the last of his things and thought, "I look and sound different now, they probably wouldn't regconise me if I was standing right in front of them."  
  
If he only knew how wrong he was...  
  
At the London airport later that afternoon... (Author's Notes - Yes, they are there already!)  
  
"Okay here you can look around! Meet back here at 5.30 PM! Please don't be late!" With that, Mister Francis Malco, the teacher-in-charge, dismissed the 5 American exchange students. Excited voices filled the already noisy London airport as the students dispersed to roam around the place.  
  
"This is going to be so great!" Darryl said beside him. Terry nodded distractedly as he searched frantically for anybody he regconised.  
  
In fact, he was so busy searching, that he didn't look where he was going and bumped into someone. Standing up, he apologised to the person as the person apologised to him at the same moment.  
  
"Sor-," he stopped abruptly when he saw who he had bumped into. His body shook involuntarily.  
  
There, in front of him, stood Hermione Granger with her trademark brown hair.  
  
"Sorry. Hey, are you okay?" Hermione asked concerned when she noticed him shaking. She may not make new friends as easily as before after Harry had left but that didn't stop her from being concerned for another.  
  
"Wha-? Oh I'm fine! Nothing to worry about! Cold weather that's all! I'm really sorry!" Terry said all this very quickly and when he was done, dragged Darryl to the other side of the airport.  
  
Hermione stared after him. That boy was strange. And familiar. If only she could place where she had seen him before...  
  
On the other side of the airport...  
  
Darryl had managed to finally peel Terry's hands off his arm and stopped his best friend before asking, "you okay? You were like talking so fast and why in the world had you dragged me away for?!"   
  
Terry looked at him, pondering if he should tell him the whole truth behind his past. After what seemed like hours, he finally knew what to say.  
  
"You'll find out someday Darryl. Not now, not tomorrow but someday. In the meantime, didn't you say you wanted to go to that shop by the side?" Terry said in a would-be cheerful voice.  
  
"Yeah-"  
  
"Well then, let's go! No time to lose!" With that Terry ran off to the said shop.  
  
Darryl ran to catch up with him, all the time wondering about Terry's sudden change of tone and what was it he had to find out someday.  
  
:: To Be Continued ::  
  
:: Author's Notes - Sorry for making you wait so long! Anyway, was this chapter better? I hope it has improved, if only 0.0001 improvement. Please review! No flames please! ::  
  
:: Reviews ::  
  
insanechildfanfic - Thanks a lot! I hope you like this chapter too!  
  
Madison Conwell, Secret Agent - *Blush* Thanks! I hope this chapter was up to your expectations! 


End file.
